


Can you please stop!

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Annoyed Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Boyfriends, Comedy, Established Relationship, Firecore's AU, Firecore's Band AU, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Riku Replica Has a Different Name (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Comedy, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Third Wheel Repliku, VanVen Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Swears (Kingdom Hearts), band practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: It's hard to focus on the music when your boyfriend is kissing you.It's frustrating to practice when your friends are flirting with each other.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Can you please stop!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore/gifts).



> Day 5 for VanvenWeek2020, Prompt: AUs
> 
> I wrote this as a gift to Firecore, based on his amazing Band AU, in it Vanitas, Ventus, and Repliku are in a band together, and I figured this would be a funny scenario to imagine.
> 
> This is my own interpretation of Tink's AU, not canon to his story, if you'd like to see more please go check out his work @lenlen_kyun at twitter. 
> 
> Please Enjoy!

* * *

“Okay… Let’s take it from the top again.” Repliku sighs squeezing the bridge of his nose, he was clearly frustrated and getting annoyed by their actions.

“1, 2…” He hits his drumsticks together and begins beating a slow rhythm, slightly swaying along with it, closing his eyes. Signaling Ventus to begin playing his bass, coming in on the second beat.

The two continue, playing at a steady pace, increasing in volume. “Okay Van.” Repliku gives their leader the all-clear to start singing, but he doesn’t. “Van?” he calls out for him again and still nothing, a sigh of annoyance, opening his eye to see Vanitas standing behind Ventus, his arm around the bass player’s neck, kissing him. “God damn it!” Repli stops playing.

“Seriously, can you stop that!” He stands up from his seat, getting both of their attention.

“What? You’re kinda killing the vibe here dude?” Vanitas looks back at him, still coiled around Ventus. 

“We have been trying to do for 45 minutes, please… Can we at least get through a practice without you two clinging to each other or flirting so we can get through a single verse!” The drummer is trying not to raise his voice, but hiding his frustration wasn’t easy.

“S-sorry Repli.” Ventus apologies, pulling away from Vanitas a little. “He’s right, let’s do a complete run.” He looks at his partner, cupping his face.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” Vanitas grins, nuzzling against Ven’s touch.

“You’re doing it right now!” Repliku makes a wild gesture with his hands. “Stand over there.” Repliku looks at Ven telling him to stand to the left away from Vanitas, he moves over to that spot.

“Way to cockblock me, bro.” Vanitas flips him off with Repliku returning the offensive gesture.

“Do it on your own timetable, and not mine.” He replies as they retake their positions. “Let’s take it from top…” He grabs his sticks. “for the fourth time.” He mutters under his breath.

Productivity with their rehearsals barely anywhere when Vanitas and Ventus were being especially affectionally around each other, the constant flirting and touching were both sickening to watch and getting in the way of their practice. They start playing again, Vanitas checks to see if Repliku is going along with the rhythm, he always shuts his eyes and goes with the flow when he gets into it. His yellow eyes then shift to Ventus, smirking at him, but still singing, and of course, Ven can feel his eyes on him.

He glances over to him, and Vanitas winks at him, blowing a kiss to him which makes Ventus’s cheeks light up with blush, he grins, looking between his boyfriend and Repliku, making sure he isn’t looking at them. Vanitas keeps singing, but slowly moves closer to Ventus, the other does the same, the two of them looking at each other, smiling and Vanitas throws his arm around Ventus. The bass player figures that Vanitas has to keep singing, he leans in close and kisses his cheek, and then his neck.

His focus begins to shift from his bass to Vanitas, he misses a note on the string, and then another, and Vanitas can’t help it, and he turns and meets Ven’s lips with his own, dropping his mic, the feedback noise makes Repli snap out of his jam, his eyes shoot open. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He stops playing again, slamming his sticks down on his drums. Ventus’s grip on his bass loosens, Vanitas holds both sides of Ven’s face deepening their kiss.

“Okay, that’s it.” The drummer stands up again. “Clearly we’re not gonna have any work done like this, I’m done. You win. I’m gonna get something to drink.” He leaves the pair in the room, neither of them responding to him. 

But before he leaves the room, he grabs a piece of paper, crumbling it up into a ball as throws straight to the back of Vanitas’s head. “And pick up that mic, it’s expensive!” He yells at his friend who flips him off again. But still, he separates from Ventus, and picks up the microphone, placing it on the nearby table, and Ventus removes his bass from around his body and places it gently on the couch. 

**…**

It's the next day, Ventus was practicing on his bass, getting ready for a new song, losing himself in the melody, Vanitas comes up behind him, his arms lock around the other’s waist, he presses his face against Ven’s, humming a soft tune, planting kisses all over his neck, making Ven giggle, it was tickling him, leaning back comfortably into Vanitas’s embrace. Those two were so focused on each other, and lost in their own little world, for a moment they’ve forgotten that there practicing at the festival hall with everyone else.

Repliku is sitting away from them, acting like he doesn’t know them while they’re getting mixed looks from some of the people around them, while others are just focusing on their own stuff. Naminé then takes a seat next to her friend, she glances over at Ventus and Vanitas, and then gently taps Repli’s shoulder. “Um, do they know there are other people around?” She asks him, wondering if they were even aware.

“Oh Vanitas knows, Ventus is probably too focused on him to notice…” Repliku answers as Ventus goes to another place when he really gets into his bass and gains such confidence, otherwise, he would too shy or flustered to do this.

“A-are they like that during your practices at home?” Naminé was a little curious to know if this behavior was normal for the pair. 

“All the time.” The drummer responds with a sharp and annoyed tone. “We couldn’t even get through a single verse without them clinging to each other.” 

“How do you guys get any practice done, and manage to sound amazing if they’re like this all the time?” She was even more curious as to when their group performs they always sound on point, and you can tell that they’re always giving it 100%. 

“Like this.” Repliku stands up and pulls out a single drumstick, it was an old, second-hand one, not like his two black, polished top quality ones, this broken one had a new purpose. With a strong swing, he throws the stick and it connects with Vanitas’s head.

“Ow! FUCK!” Vanitas yells, rubbing the spot when the stick hit him, looking back to see his drummer standing over there. 

“Let him get back to work!” He yells to Vanitas, crossing his arms as he got enough of their affectionate display last night. Vanitas sighs, while Ventus’s feeling of awkwardness comes back, his eyes glancing around the large space.

“Fine…” Vanitas stands up, giving Ventus a little stroke under his chin before returning back to his own spot to practice.

“Sorry dude.” Ventus nervously waves back to Repliku, who just sighs, it was difficult to be mad at Ventus, and he always apologized for it while Vanitas would flip him off or just argue back.

“Sometimes, I just grab the nearest object and throw… Paper balls, drum sticks, my shoe, whatever works.” He adds which makes Naminé giggle.

“You know, seeing how those two are, compared to Roxas and Xion who aren’t even dating but behave flirty with each other, this is way more intense.” She adds remembering from Lea what her other friends are like with each other.

“Trust me, they were like this before they were dating. Vanitas has no shame whatsoever and thrives on chaos, and making other people around him uncomfortable, leave those two alone undisturbed you wouldn’t wanna see what happens next.” He says as had the oh so lovely role or being an audience to Van and Ven intense chemistry.

“I dread the day when we’re performing live and it during a period when they’re all lovey like that on stage.” Repliku wears an uncomfortable look on his face, knowing that Vanitas would absolutely do something like that, flirt with Ventus in the middle of a performance, and knowing that Ventus would defenseless to him.

Ventus gets back to playing, but he can’t help but occasionally glance over to his boyfriend, when their eyes meet, Vanitas just smirks at him, and that’s all it takes for his face bright blushing cheeks, a big stupid grin on his face. He eventually does return back to the track he’s trying to play for their upcoming gig.


End file.
